<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>солнце вышло покурить by lunchous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514810">солнце вышло покурить</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchous/pseuds/lunchous'>lunchous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchous/pseuds/lunchous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто, который помешан на запахе тонких вишневых сигарет.<br/>И Саске, который больше не закурит с другом.</p>
<p>"Солнце вышло покурить на балкон.<br/>Солнце, милое, скажи, где твой дом?<br/>Смотришь голубыми* глазами на юг.<br/>Не печалься, мой друг"</p>
<p>-солнце вышло покурить, алена швец</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>солнце вышло покурить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>предупреждаю, что работа описывает смерть и острые чувства. также, курение и сигареты. не рекомендую читать, если вас триггерят эти темы. в какой-то степени, это вент фанфик. это сонгфик, так что рекомендую послушать "солнце вышло покурить" Алены Швец перед прочтением!<br/>также можно прочитать на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9931185</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На балконе прохладно, уже темнеет, и ветер приятно гладит лицо наруто. Он закрывает глаза, и нащупывает в кармане пачку сигарет, а обещал себе, что больше не будет. Слишком сложно перестать. Парень достает одну сигарету из черной пачки, и зажигает ее. Запах доносится до лица, и на душе становится тяжело. Все же, приятный, и такой знакомый аромат дыма и черешни никак не поменялся.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Быстрее! Нужно быстрее. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, и Саске будет слишком близко. Нельзя этого допустить. Нельзя дать ему разрушить все любимое, все родное. Хотя, с каких пор он сам — не любимое? Родное? И так-так близко…<br/>Красные пламени огня пылали в разных концах деревни, разрушая все на пути. Разрушая их дом. Его дом. А может, это место и вовсе перестало быть домом, когда в нем отсутствует самое важное, самое близкое. Может быть.</p>
<p>Чувства опустошают голову Наруто, давая злости полностью взять контроль над разумом. Это его дом. Он не даст Саске разрушить то место, где они выросли, где провели так много времени. Слишком много воспоминаний. Слишком много чувств. Это и будет причиной его смерти. Красная чакра окутывает Наруто с ног до головы, делая из него зверя. Ненасытного, жаждущего крови, и желания защитить свой дом. Где-то в глубине души, Наруто рвётся наружу, пытаясь остановить столь сильный и пугающий поток чакры. Он не хочет убивать Саске. это не защитит его дом. Это окончательно сломает его. Это не успокоит ту боль в его сердце. Но даже не дожидаясь, чакра девятихвостого так и потянула тело Наруто в самый центр. Рыча, он преодолевал большое расстояние за секунды, быстро прыгая от одной крыши дома к другой. И вот, источник огненных шаров оказался совсем рядом. Наруто хотелось обнять, хотелось забрать всю боль, хотелось засыпать пониманием и любовью. Всегда, везде. Каждый раз. А Кураме хотелось мести и крови. И Курама выиграл.</p>
<p>Наруто, как на автомате, вынул кунай, и за долю секунды, тот оказался у горла Учихи. И нет времени выяснять отношения. Нет времени на объяснения. Взгляд Саске резко поменялся. Он был в ужасе. Они… никогда не хотели убить друг друга. Каждый бой заканчивался ссадинами, переломами. Но не смертью. Потому что в душе, Наруто любил. А Саске надеялся, и верил. И тоже любил. Сильнее. Хотелось забраться под кожу и никогда не вылазить, никогда не встречаться взглядом. Но времени не было, а злость Курамы только росла. Раз, два. Кунай в шее, кровь хлещет из горла, и глаза пустые. И чёрные. Чёрные. Саске верил. Она лилась и лилась. Из рта, глаз, пачкая оранжевый комбинезон и белую рубашку. Колени наруто предательски пошатываются, все еще под влиянием девятихвостого. Он добился своего. Курама не раз говорил Наруто, что «давно уже надо было грохнуть его, мальчик. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.» Не привело. Курама отпустил бедного, жалкого Наруто. Колени стукнулись о землю, и все еще держа кунай в шее Саске, слезы так и полились из его глаз. Руки Наруто схватились за плечи парня напротив его, и голова резко упала на плечо. Последнее объятие. Слезы прожигали щеки, и глаза горели. Сердце сгорало, и все органы внутри сжались, будто прямо сейчас готовы выплеснуть наружу. А из глаз Саске так и лилась соленая кровь, вид которой сжал легкие.<br/>— Прости, — шептал Наруто прямо в лицо Учихи, — Прости, прости. Прости, я не смог остановить его.</p>
<p>«Себя. Ты даже не смог остановить себя.»</p>
<p>Глаза Саске закрылись, и Узумаки опустил бедное тело Саске на землю. Весь в крови, хотелось кричать, рычать, вырвать из себя девятихвостого. Хотелось обратно в детство, хотелось вернуть Саске. Но уже не вернуть. Блондинистые волосы пропитались кровью, и она капала на безнадёжное тело Учихи. Все. Действительно защитил ли он свой дом?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наруто подносит сигарету ко рту, и вдыхает. Уже не противно, уже привык. Кашлять не хотелось, но лёгкие так и горели с каждой затяжкой. Или же это было сердце. Блондина это не сильно волновало. Хотелось просто раствориться в запахе, который так напоминал ему дом.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Однажды, Саске принес на миссию что-то помимо кунаев и сюрикенов. Тонкие серые сигареты в черной упаковке, которые он так тщательно пытался спрятать в сумке. Но слишком любопытного Наруто это не волновало. Как и всегда, когда он заметил новый предмет в сумке, вопросы не покидали его голову. И Узумаки совершенно не было стыдно озвучивать каждый. Через 3 минуты пыток, Саске взял Наруто за запястье, и потянул в сторону леса, подальше от лагеря, который они поставили.</p>
<p>— Смотри, эти штуки не хорошие. Они просто... помогают мне, — Саске немного замялся, но продолжил рассказывать — если хочешь, я могу тебе дать одну, чтобы больше не доставал своими расспросами.<br/>— Я могу просто посмотреть, — со своей типичной, невинной улыбкой ответил Наруто.<br/>Саске, сначала, удивлённо посмотрел на лицо блондина, а потом, принимая факт, достал одну сигарету. Конечно, можно было выебнуться и использовать джутсу, чтобы зажечь ее, но брюнет был совсем не в настроении. Используя обычную зажигалку, он зажёг сигарету. До Наруто быстро долетел запах. Сначала огня, дыма, грязи. А потом черешни. Такой кислой, но сочной. И тонкие, серые сигареты в еще более тонких пальцах брюнета казались восхитительными. Этот запах так и манил к себе. Не обдумывая своих действий, Наруто придвинул лицо ближе к руке, вдыхая запах. Немного пепла попало в нос, заставив Наруто быстро закашлять.</p>
<p>«Мерзость»</p>
<p>— Хочешь попробывать? — выгнул бровь Саске, отвечая на жест со стороны Узумаки.<br/>— Да не, переживу.<br/>— Точно? Хн, а все называют тебя надоедливым. Вот это мне повезло.<br/>И Наруто такой расклад точно не нравился. Скорчив лицо в недовольной гримасе, Наруто все же ответил:<br/>— Так и быть, все что-то бывает в первый раз, давай.<br/>Саске глубоко затянулся, и за долю секунды, повернул лицо блондина к своему. От удивления, губы Наруто приоткрылись, что только помогло Саске выдохнуть дым прямо в его рот. Их лица не были близко, но настолько интимный жест заставил Наруто закашляться. Или же это было от дыма. Во рту остался неприятный осадок, зато вкусный аромат приятно щекотал ноздри. Лицо Саске уже давно залилось красным, но выражение осталось настолько же безразличным. В жест приличия, он протянул Наруто оставшуюся сигарету, и тот неохотно взял ее. Сделав одну затяжку, и почти не закашлявшись, он подумал, что вполне смог бы привыкнуть. Хотя бы еще одна причины побыть с Саске. Аромат приятно окутал его, и лёгкие горели. Не худшее чувство.</p>
<p>Саске потушил бычок, и они пошагали обратно к сокомандникам, которые, наверное, уже спали. Значит не почувствуют одинаково приторный запах от парней. А Наруто навсегда запомнил его.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Саске часто пах этой дурацкой черешней и дымом. И Наруто каждый раз хотелось взять, и понюхать его. Приблизиться ко рту, поцеловать каждый палец, почувствовать запах на вкус. Он итак знал его, но это было не то. Запах преследовал его, сделал одержимым. Но был ли он одержим запахом, или же его владельцем?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И когда Саске ушёл, неожиданно, едва попрощавшись, аромат не покидал жизнь Наруто. Напоследок, брюнет оставил Наруто одну пачку, и нежным, красивым почерком, подписал на ней «прости».<br/>Прости.<br/>Прости, прости.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наруто докуривал сигарету, и именно сегодня, она совершенно не помогла ему. Запах сделал все только хуже. Внутри его было пусто, и он не мог заполнить пустоту дымом и имитацией черешни. Не смог.</p>
<p>Он не смог также, как и простить себя.</p>
<p>И четвертый раз за неделю, глаза намокли, и слезы щедро капали на щеки. Он жмурился, пытался остановить их. Казалось бы, что вода в теле давно уже была закончится. Камень должен был подняться с души. А он только тяжелел, с каждым днем заставляя Наруто задыхаться все сильнее.</p>
<p>«Он умер от твоей руки. Ты даже не попытался. Жалкий. Жалкий. Мерзкий. И чего же ты добился?»</p>
<p>Боль. Боль окутала его тело, и вина не давала дышать. Тихо всхлипывая, дрожащими руками, Наруто потянулся к еще одной. От вкуса уже было противно, и Узумаки стал все чаще кашлять. Он устал. Устал жить с виной. Ведь, смотря сейчас на деревню - красивую, полуразрушенную, в сумерках. Он не видел тут дома. Он гнался за своим домом два года, и когда была возможность вернуть его… он сдался. Поддался злости и чувству несправедливости. И убил того, кто был ему домом.</p>
<p>Уже стемнело, луна появилась на небе. Она не светила так ярко, как раньше. Лишь щелкающая зажигалка отдавала слабым оранжевым светом. Кажется, мир вовсе стал темнее. Во всех местах. Холодно, тускло. Грустно. В вазе завяли ромашки. Пожелтели. Прямо как пальцы от всех этих сигарет. Ебаных сигарет.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Наруто! Наруто! — кричал Саске вслед — Подожди меня!<br/>Наруто бежал по полю, смеясь от чистого воздуха, свободы, и спокойствия. Ветер проник под одежду, обдувая каждую часть тела. Узумаки обернулся, и увидел, как его друг собирает цветы. Маленькими ладошками он аккуратно подбирал самые красивые ромашки. Совсем скоро, в руках оказался уже значительный букет полевых цветов. Красивые. Саске подбежал к другу, и протянул ему букет.<br/>— Спасибо, что подождал! — на лице показалась глупая улыбка. такая детская, добрая, хорошая.<br/>Наруто смутился, но принял букет, и они весело зашагали дальше. Красивые ромашки.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пачка была опустошена, и Наруто вновь оказался в доме. Он сидел за столом, не двигался, не дышал, просто сидел. Моменты с того дня непрерывно играли в его голове. Кровь, пустые чёрные глаза, «прости меня». Наруто ударил стол кулаком, и в комнате раздался громкий звук. Этот звук не покидал его голову, сжимая мозг со всех сторон. Сложно любить настолько сильного человека. Сложно быть любимым. Сложно не думать о нем. Сложно понимать, что все это — к лучшему. Не хочется. Луна совсем потемнела без Солнца. Потому что Солнце больше не светит в его доме. Ведь его дом мертв.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>